One-shot series
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: One-shots, drabbles and everything else involving Starco. I might add a few others here and there for fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is a one-shot collection feature Starco. I might have a few more people involved here and there. Enjoy.**_

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz sat under the night sky, looking up at the stars as fireflies danced around them. Star looked at her best friend and saw him looking off into the distance with a small smile crossing his lips, "Marco?" he hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay? You look lost,"

"Nah, I'm fine Star," Marco assured and looked up again, "This is just one of my favorite things to do during summer nights. It's just so peaceful," he chuckled and shook his head and Star looked at him in confusion, "You know, my grandparents used to take me on their deck and my grandfather will always tell me stories, using the stars in the sky."

"Really? Well that's weird,"

"Maybe, but I'd like to tell you one of those stories," Star looked at him in confusion and he pointed up, "There, that little star between the two brighter ones, that's Odin, the protector. His job is to protect the stars he sits between named Marcus the hothead and Izumi the terrifying. All the stars around them want to get Marcus to use him to take over the world." Star looked up as Marco continued to tell the story, "Marcus the hothead is stubborn and he will try to go and ward off the enemies without alerting his sister and Odin,"

"So…do you know any other stories?"

"Yeah," he pointed to a lone star sitting away from the others, "This one is more of a fact than a story. That lone star is probably the most important star in the sky. Hikers, hunters, sailors and many others use it to find their way home. It's called the NorthStar. You can always find it if you find the little dipper and use the ladle of the dipper to show you the star."

"Wow," Star smiled and leaned up against her best friend, "I love summer, it's so peaceful and quiet," Marco hummed and nodded as he wrapped an arm around his best friend, "So how about another story?"

"Alright, alright," Marco chuckled and pointed to a large group of stars, "That there is Aragon, the fierce, now I'm sure you can probably guess what he's famous for," Star shook her head and Marco smiled, "He's the dragon that once roamed the lands."

"Okay, now I know you're making that up,"

"No, really, look," Star looked up again as Marco continued to explain, "There's Aragon and there are the villagers trying to run from him as he burns down their village and the knights are trying to ward him off." Star smiled as Marco continued to tell the story.

The two best friends walked up the stairs and Star grabbed Marco by the hand and led him into her room. Star closed the door and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Is everything okay Star?"

"Well it's my first summer here and…well I'd like you to stay here for the night." Marco looked confused and Star pouted, "Please Marco?"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of Star's head, "Alright Star, but I think we should get ready for bed before anything else first." Star smiled and nodded before Marco walked past her and out of the room and closed the door.

The two best friends laid on Star's bed and Star nuzzled closer to her friend and Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Star looked up and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion as a light pink hue crossed Star's face, "I uh…I have to go back to Mewni tomorrow for some festival and uh…I was wondering if you'd come with me as my guest." Marco arched a brow and Star frowned and looked away, "I mean you don't have to. I was just hoping you'd come and then maybe see if you can't tell me another story under the Mewni night sky and…" Marco smirked and began laughing. Star looked up in annoyance and punched him in his side, "I don't see what's so funny Marco!"

"You are so incredible," he snickered and Star's eyes widened, "Yeah…I go to Mewni with you tomorrow and who knows, you might be telling the stories instead,"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all," Marco sighed and kissed her forehead and Star's eyes widened, "Heh, yeah Star, I'll go to this festival with you tomorrow." Star smiled and nodded before nuzzling closer to her best friend again, "Goodnight, Estrella Mariposa, see you in the morning," he lightly rubbed Star's back and stared out the window as he sat fireflies flying around the window and the moon brightly shined into the room before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **This series is going to be rated for reasons. Some of these will be fluff, some will be lemons and everything in between. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a gender-bent arc I'm going to be working on. Enjoy.**_

Marcia Diaz poked her head out through the curtains and saw the crowd of people sitting in the auditorium. She swallowed hard and slowly backed away before bumping into someone. She looked back and saw her best friend Comet Dragonfly standing behind, smiling, "Hey Marcia, you're up next." Marcia frowned and the magical prince looked confused, "What's wrong? You were excited about this talent show thing. Are you okay?"

"It's…it's just," Marcia sighed and shook her head and Comet looked at her in confusion, "I never sang in front of a crowd before, Comet. What if I screw up and make a fool out of myself and…" before she could finish, Comet smiled and shoved her towards the stage.

Marcia looked back in shock while everyone in the auditorium focused their eyes on her. Marcia sighed as she walked over to the microphone and began bobbing her head.

" _My name is Panty  
the crazy, sexy blondie and I'm not dumb.  
I'm breaking news now, boys  
us girls we're fulltime horny too._

 _Hey, check out that hot one  
damn he's got a big one…delicious._

 _It's time to get dirty  
so will ya'll excuse me  
read the air I'm busy._

 _Garter belt  
Again you dial D-City 2-900  
Pantsu line, copy that clear the city._

 _Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me  
Anarchy! Get it up so I can see  
Anarchy! Let it flow wild and free  
Anarchy yeah! Ya'll ready for the gig!_" everyone stared at her in shock and Comet smiled at his best friend.

" _By the way my name is Stocking  
I spill venom stinging arrows.  
And I got sweet tooth for lollipops  
Loli goth I lick good._

 _These stripes will strip you down  
I got no mercy for chiralism.  
My fans they all love me  
cause I kick it real tasty  
I get high being nasty._

 _Garter belt  
You keep slapping my butt around.  
Pantsu line, freaky girl coming your way._

 _Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me  
Anarchy yeah! Standing ovation please  
Anarchy! Shake that thing wild and free  
Anarchy yeah! Steady ready for the gig!_" Marcia began dancing on the stage while the students stared in wonder.

" _I know you know…those wings inside of you  
I know you know…they do get naughty too.  
Before I go…there's something I want to say.  
Your sleepy anarchy…wake it up, wake it up!_

 _Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me!  
Anarchy yeah! Get it up so I can see!  
Anarchy! Let it flow wild and free!  
Anarchy yeah! Ya'll ready for the gig!_" everyone cheered as Marcia walked off the stage.

Comet tightly embraced his best friend and smirked, "I knew you could do it, Marcia! That was awesome!"

Marcia smiled and hugged her best friend back, "Thanks Comet," she looked out onto the stage and saw several cheerleaders walk onto the stage and she sighed, "And I'm going to guess that Brittney is going to bride the principal and everything will be for nothing," Comet frowned as he watched the cheerleaders do their routine.

 _ **This is a trial and error one-shot. If people like it then I will continue, if not, this will be a distant memory. The song that was used is D-City from the anime Panty and Stocking. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**_


End file.
